


Say It With A Photo

by cabaretesparza



Category: House M.D., Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blink and you'll miss it Rafael Barba/Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabaretesparza/pseuds/cabaretesparza
Summary: sonny and james look through photo albums together.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./James Wilson
Kudos: 4





	Say It With A Photo

Living together in one apartment had taken both James and Sonny time to get used to, as their relationship was still new.They had figured how to make it work though and had even learned each other’s quirks. Sonny had learned that sometimes James would talk to himself when he was trying extra hard not to forget something, and James had learned about Sonny’s love for scrapbooking and keeping photo albums. Which explains why they are currently sat down together on the couch with different photo albums and scrapbooks scattered around them. James even had a few old pictures of him that he had brought with him from Jersey. At the moment they were looking at a picture of a bright and smiley teen Sonny with wavy light brown hair but still the same bright blue eyes that were now starting to develop crows feet from how much Sonny smiled. In the picture this younger version of Sonny couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. Sonny turned to James with a small smile on his face and gestured to the picture, “This was on my fifteenth birthday if I remember correctly. My dad and I had just gotten back from a baseball game.” Sonny looked fondly down at the picture, and that made James smile as he put his arm around Sonny and leaned his head against the man’s shoulder. “Look at that smile! You look so happy, ” James said in a tone filled with adortion. Sonny just shrugged, looking at James with that same bright smile Sonny wore in the picture, “It was a good day, Jamie.” “It sure looks like it, honey,” James kissed the side of Sonny’s head. “Okay, it’s your turn now, mi amore!” The two had been taking turns looking at photos of each other, and now it was James’ turn. James got up from his position on the couch and leaned over the coffee table in front of them to look through the pictures he had brought with him. Sonny looked over his shoulder as he flipped through them. Finally, he had found one of him from when he graduated from med school. He leaned back against the couch and showed the picture to Sonny. “This was taken the night of my med school graduation,” in the picture James looked like he was mid laugh and was hanging off the shoulder of some man,he looked similar to James, to maintain his balance so that he didn’t fall over. James’ hair was askew in multiple directions and the button up he was wearing was halfway untucked into his jeans. “Looks like someone had a wild graduation night,” Sonny teased with a grin. “Of course, after over ten years of schooling and training wouldn’t you?” James joked. “Hell, I know when I passed the bar I wanted to,” Sonny was half-joking when he said it. In truth, he wanted to do exactly that but knew better of it. “Should you even be saying hell?” James asked in a joking manner. Sonny playfully pushed his shoulder, “Ha, ha! I get it, I’m Catholic! C’mon, I’ve said a lot worse things, and you should know,’ Sonny sent a smirk his way. It was now James’ turn to push Sonny and gawk at him. After pushing each other back and forth a few times they both had fallen into a fit of laughter. They both looked at each other for a few seconds when they had managed to stop their laughing fit. James brought his hand up to Sonny’s cheek and stroked it with thumb a few times. Sonny leaned into and gave James a gentle smile. Neither one of them had felt as at peace with someone as they did with each other at that very moment. Sonny grabbed James other hand and held it as he leaned in to place a gentle, lingering kiss on James’ lips. James kissed back and moved his hand from Sonny’s cheek to his graying hair, he ran his fingers through it. After what felt like hours, they pulled away from each other and both had slightly swollen and bright red lips. Sonny took a moment to regain his breath before he spoke, “I don’t think I will ever get used to kissing you like that whenever I want.” “It’s been, what? Almost five months? You would think that you’d be used to it by now,” James poked Sonny’s cheek gently. “Maybe if we did it a little more I could get more used to it.” Sonny smirked at James with a gleam in his eyes. “Oh, is that ri-” James got cut off by one of their phones ringing. The sudden noise had made Sonny jump, but soon he was up and looking for the source of the noise. After a few minutes he found his phone, which had managed to get buried under many photo albums, and turned it on to see who was calling. Sonny looked at James and muttered out, “It’s Raf” before answering the phone. When Sonny answered he was instantly bombarded with Rafael complaining about something that Greg had done. After a few minutes of Sonny pacing around the room without saying a word, James gave him a questioning look. Sonny mouthed out, “It’s about Greg.” James shook his head at that. If there were two people who absolutely should not be in a house together for over four months it was Rafael Barba and Greg House. Somehow though like Sonny and James they had made it work. Even if they were two of the most stubborn human beings alive.


End file.
